Forever Twilight
by Titans12511
Summary: It is like Twilight but Bella is a vampire and Edward is a human. R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Once in Forks my dad got me in rolled with the school and brought me a car from Jacob black I was all seat. Now all I have to do is just get through the first day of school.

The parking lot was full but I managed to find a spot. That's when I saw them, the where all pale, beautiful, they look like they had strength and had shadows under their eyes. There were five of them 3 females and 2 males.

I was about to go to my class when these tow guy called out to me.

"Hey new guy" the one with sandy haired said.

I stopped and looked at them, "it's Edward"

"I am Mike" pointing over his shoulder he said "and that's Eric"

"hi, um do you know where biology is"

"Yes down that hall and turn right then it is the first classroom on the left" said Eric.

"Thanks I might see you later" I answered.

"That's fine talk to you later" Eric said.

I started walking towards biology when I seen them talking all 5 of them. They looked so beautiful but I kept walking towards biology. As I was walking into class there was a girl sitting by herself she was so pale and beautiful I remembered that she was one of the girls from the school parking lot and then outside the room before class. I talked to the teacher and he told me to sit in the spare seat which just happened to be next to her.

After class it was lunch and I seen Mike and Eric sitting at a table they seen me and told me to go and sit with them. I went to sit with them there were 2 girls and 3 guys including them.

Mike said to me "so you made it through biology?"

"Yes just" I answered.

"Well let me introduce the rest of us this is Jess" pointing to the girl with brown hair.

"This is Angela" pointing to the girl with black hair.

"And this is Tyler" he said pointing behind him.

Then that's when I seen them walking into the cafeteria sitting at the table near the back wall.

I asked Mike "who are they?"

Mike answered "oh them they are the Cullens that one there is Rosalie" he said pointing to the one with blonde hair.

"That one is Emmett" he said pointing at the one with a big build. "He and Rosalie are together, like together"

"That one is Alice" pointing to the one with black spiky hair. "She is with Jasper the one who looks like he is in pain"

"And that is Isabella but everyone calls her Bella." He said pointing to the girl with brown hair. "But there is no way you are going to get with her because she doesn't date anyone here."

"Don't care" but I did turn around to look at her. She looked a little angry.

_3 hours later_

I was at home just doing my homework. When I finished I started thinking about her. When I went downstairs for dinner Dad asked me "how was school son?"

I just answered "yer good I guess"

"You guess?" Dad asked.

"Its fine, dad night" I said running up the stairs.

"Good night" he said going to his room, from a long day at work been the shrift at forts.

I couldn't stop thinking about her, those eyes. The way see looked at me like she would get up and run as far as she could.

Leaning against my car I saw them, but she wasn't there. They kept on looking at me as if I was the one to scar her away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_4 days later_

I was just about to walk in to biology when I stopped dead. When I saw that the table I sit at was not empty. She was there - Isabella - and she looked at me as if she could hear my heart beating over time, she looked back down. I walked to the table and sat down.

"Hi I'm Bella" she said a little slow. "You must be Edward"

"Um yer that's right" I said not shore what else to say.

"Do you like rain?" she said

"Not really, I don't like the cold or anything wet" I said

"Then why did you move to the wettest place on the universe" she said smiling

"It's complicated" I said not shore why I am telling her this just the feeling that I want to tell her.

"I'm shore I can keep up" she said still smiling.

The bell rang. I started to pack up and was walking through the door when I realised that she was right next to me waiting for an answer.

"Why do you want to know" I said not shore why.

"I can read people really good but with you...I can't" she said

"well my mum got remarried and Phil travelled a lot and she wasn't happy at home so I told her I was moving in with dad so she could travel with Phil" he said a little sad "and here I am ".

"But you're not happy" she said, not smiling any more.

"Dose it matter, as long as my mum is happy and my dad's happy because I'm spending time with him" he said

We were at my locker and I hadn't realised that her eyes were black.

"Your eyes are black" I said

"Er...um it's the florescence" she said walking off.

I walked to the cafeteria and seen they were all sitting at the table that they always sit at. They were all there except for Bella. I just wanted to see her again she is so beautiful.

_At home_

"Hi son" Dad said

"Hi Dad" I answered

"How was school?" he asked

"Ok I guess" I answered

"I am going up to do my homework"

"Ok son"

As I walking up to my room all I could hear was her voice in my head over and over again. I was sitting on my bed doing my homework when I thinking of her again I just couldn't get over how heartbreakingly beautiful she is.


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry that some of my chapters are short. **

**thanks Titans12511**

Chapter 3

_Next day_

I was waiting beside my truck waiting for her to pull up. I seen my friends but I wasn't interested in talking to them at the moment. When I seen their cars pull in the school parking lot I was looking for her but she wasn't there. I saw Emmet and Rosalie getting out of the car and walking up the stairs but not without looking at me before they did. Jasper and Alice did the same. Then I felt something hit me in the back of the head and I turned around to see who it was then I seen Mike trying to get my attention.

"Edward comes on" Mike said

"Ok I am coming" I answered

"What are you doing looking at them all the time?" Eric asked I knew what he was talking about. He was talking about the Cullens.

"No reason" I answered.

"Whatever just tells the truth" Mike said

"Ok I think I like Bella" I answered.

Mike and Eric were laughing at me now. "She never has dated anyone from this school so you are wasting your time" Mike said

"I know but I can't help it" I said

I was walking towards biology when I seen Jess talking to Tyler. Then she started walking over to me but not without swaying her hips as she did walk over to me. "So I hear that you like Bella well I tell you she is no good for you unlike me" she said with a smile.

"Sorry but you are not my type" I answered

"Oh well I will be you type you'll see"

"Whatever you say" I said then I just kept walking to biology. When I to biology I walked into the room and I looked up to where I sit and she was not there. I went though that whole hour without her.

A few days went past and things were getting strange.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Week later_

When I was walking down the hall to my locker I seen her stand talking to Alice so I walked up to her and when she seen me she said goodbye to Alice and started walking over to me. I said to myself _this is my chance to talk to her again._ She was 3 feet away from me now.

"Hi Edward" she said

"Hi" I answered

"How are you going?"

"Good" I answered

"Well we better go if we want to make it to biology" she said

"Yer we better go" we were walking together to biology. I could feel everybody looking at us as we walked into the classroom and walking to our seat. We sat down and listened to the teacher talk and he said that we would be watching a movie. There were cheers from students in the class. For the next hour I felt eyes on us the whole time. When the bell rang for lunch she ran out of the room.

As I was walking towards the cafeteria I seen Mike talking to somebody I haven't seen before. When he seen me he excused himself from his conversation and he walked up to me and said "hi Edward how's it going"

"Good you?" I answered

"Good I was wondering do you want to go to Port Angles to see a movie?" he asked

"Yer why not when do you want to go?" I asked

"Um Friday" he said

"That fine who else is coming?"

"Well I am going to ask Tyler and Eric I was thinking about having a boy's night" he answered

"Ok then"

_3 hours later_

"On Friday I am going to Port Angles with some friends ok" I said to Charlie

"Sure son" he answered


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_On Friday in Port Angles_

We went to see a movie and it was a movie about vampires as I was watching the movie something seemed familiar. Then I figured it out and I started thinking about Bella she had all the characteristics of this movie like speed and strength. When it was over we were walking out and Mike said to me "did you like that movie? It thought it was ok"

Eric said "yer it was ok"

Tyler answered "I thought it was good what about you Edward"

"Yer it was ok" I answered

When I got home all I could think about was Bella and is she a vampire. I even went on the internet for more information about vampires. I just couldn't wait till school to ask her.

_Monday at school_

I was looking around for her when I sighted her I started walking towards her and asked I asked her "can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Ok come with me" she said and we started walking towards the forest. When we got there she said "talk"

"Ok how old are you?" I asked

"Seventeen" she answered

"How long have you been seventeen?"

"A while" she simply added

"I know what you are" I said

"Say it" she said but I couldn't say anything but she seemed impatient "say it out loud" she said

"Vampire you are a vampire" I said

"Do you feel ok?" she asked

"Yes I feel ok" I answered

"Are you sure?" she asked

"Yes fine great even" I answered her question

"Then ask me the most basic question what do we eat?" she said angrily

"Well you drink blood" I answered

"Then why are you still here you should be running away" she said

"I am not scared of you "I said

"Well one day I will show you but now my family is looking for me so come on lets go" she said. We started walking back towards school. Then she seen her family and walked away from me over to them. I walked over to Eric who was talking to Jess.

"Hi guys" I said

"Hi Edward" they both said at the same time

"How is it going?" I asked

"Good" Jess said

"Great" said Eric

"Well let's go to class" I said.

I started walking towards biology when I walked in I seen her. She looked over to me and smiled then I started walk over to our table.

"So now that you know that about me and my family do you want to meet them tomorrow?" she asked me

"What if they don't like me" I said

She laughed and said "so not worried about being in a house full of vampires but you are worried that they won't like you"

"I am glad you find that funny" I said


End file.
